Paruko's Penthouse
by Loyal Lady Pisces
Summary: Paruko Nanana spends some "quality time" with her boyfriend Ryo. (Special request fic)


Disclaimer: All Buddy fight Characters depicted here in are (c) to Bushiroad and original characters are (c) to their owners. This fic is a special request for my friend Zoroark and contains FemDom between consenting adults who are 21 in this story, view at your own risk.

Heady mist laced with the scent of lavender filled the bathroom, a young woman sang softly to her self as she ran her hands through her pinkish ruby hair. She giggled at the thought that entered her mind as she rinsed out the conditioner and reached for the body wash, her boyfriend was still out there where she left him. It didn't take much convincing for him to allow her to use the goodies she bought before their meet up to restrain him to the bed, such a good boy he was, waiting there with his arms tied up over his head with a big smile on his face a he awaited her return. Slowly she ran the sponge up and down over her supple skin, trailing a ribbon of silky bubbles over her stomach and ample breasts before the spray from the shower head washed them away.

"Paruko, are you going to be much longer in there?" The voice of her eager captive called out from the bedroom.

"Just a few minutes more Ryo!" The young woman called back, making a mental note to "punish" him later for his impatience.

Paruko turned off the shower and got out to dry herself and do her hair, she wanted to look and smell her best for her boyfriend. With both of their busy lives and her studying to be a journalist left them both with little time for each other but that was about to change tonight, Pareto's penthouse doors were locked and the phones unplugged she made sure nothing was going to get in the way of their special evening. Slipping into a black silk robe Paruko stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards the bedroom as the sultry scent of rose and jasmine incense flowed through the half open doorway. Candles were lit all around the room causing shadows and golden highlights on the furniture to dance and flicker like ghosts upon the walls. Ryo blew slowly was his lady let her robe slid off just enough to allow him a full view of what she had to offer, her blue eyes looking more deep and rich in the fire light. Flashing a playful and yet domineering smirk Paruko crawled up on to the queen sized bed like a panther stalking an unaware victim, it lay hidden beneath Ryo's black silk boxers but was growing more aware of her approach as a tent began to form in the fabric. Ryo's hazel eyes could not look away from her shapely frame and wide slowly bobbing hips as she leaned in and kissed him deeply, he felt her fingers run through his jet black hair as he pulled on his bindings. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, feather light touches against his own as he wriggled and pulled harder. God he wanted to touch her so badly, run his hands over her soft plushie breasts and bottom. Give them a nice firm squeeze but he knew she would never allow that, Paruko was running the show as his back arched when she straddled his hips and sat right down on his erection. She would tease him just enough for him to reach his breaking point, Ryo would break down into whimpering and begging for release like a well behaved play thing and she would love every second of it.

"Now you settle down Ryo, I will try to be a bit more gentle than last time." Paruko said with an evil grin as she slowly shifted her hips, her womanhood cradling his now fully engorged penis that was being firmly held back by his boxers. The pleasure waves that rippled like an electric current through his muscles and nether regions caused him to gasp and cry out her name.

"Paruko!" Ryo moaned between heaving breaths as sweat started to bead on his forehead but his lover laid a finger over his mouth.

"Now you just keep quiet Ryo, I didn't tell you to speak." Paruko said firmly as she slid off his garment before tossing it to the floor, her robe soon followed after it.

"S-s-sorry." The young man stammered, his face flushed as he bit his tongue. Ryo allowed himself to be lost in delicious agony as Paruko slowly traced the features of his engorged member with her lips. They were like flames that snaked over his skin as a soft bead of per-ejaculate formed on the deep pink head. Air rushed sharply into his lungs as she took him deep into her mouth, slender fingers massaged his balls with such skill that she almost made him come on the spot in one swift stroke. Paruko smiled at the sight, he really was behaving well but she didn't want him to climax just yet. No she would make him hold it off until she was ready, her tongue was doing a good enough job of make him squirm as she gave the head light licks making his toes curl tightly. Ryo, with his sex high addled brain making it hard to remain under control, held his mouth tightly closed as the air became heavy and musky from the steamy foreplay. Quickly Paruko drew her mouth away much to Ryo's disappointment which he knew would be short lived as she slowly climbed on top off him and guided his cock towards the warmth and wetness that would soon envelope it. The panther had cornered it's prey and offered no method of escape, teeth at the ready and claws extended she pounced, going right for the jugular.

"AHHHH!" Ryo's gasp of pleasure induced cry exploded from his mouth as Paruko sat down hard onto his penis, it's head pressing against her cervix as her moist heat squeezed tightly around him.

"Shhhh!" Paruko shushed her lover again like a disobedient child as she sank her nails into his lean pecs and started to bounce up and down on his cock, loud slaps filled the air as her buttocks slammed against his pelvis. Her full voluptuous breasts heaved and jiggled as she laughter filled the room, Ryo matched her movements with upward bucks as he felt his testicles swell with his pent up load. It was like being intoxicated with some incredible drug, their sex was primal, wild and fast. Nothing made the fuck drunk Ryo happier than being the sex toy of his beautiful mad woman, the bed creaking violently from her movements alone.

"Don't worry little boy, it will all be over soon." Paruko puffed, her once done up hair now a sticky sweaty mess against her face. Rolling her hips forward she rubbed her clitoris against her lover's flesh to spurn on her incoming climax.

No he didn't want this too be over, even though his body would not cooperate, the rhythmic throbbing as he felt his body be sent over the edge into the abyss. Paruko clamped her hand over his mouth as Ryo exploded inside of her, hot seed spurted deep into her womb. Ryo knew that his body had just done him in, he came too soon, a lot faster than she did and she was not impressed. Ryo knew his girlfriend far too well, he could pick up on cues other would miss, as his body shook with the after shocks of his orgasm as Paruko leaned down and lightly grazed his ear lobe with her teeth.

"I am not finished with you yet." She whispered in a low husky voice before reaching over and pulled something out from under a red velvet cloth on the bed side table. A flash of silver caught the light as Ryo saw her hold up a small needle in her hand as nervousness and excitement welled up within him again, just as a metallic prick was felt at his shoulder and the potent aphrodisiac started to take effect.

"A special blend I bought just for you...so are you ready for round two?"

Ryo nodded, the heat rushing through his body as it radiated from the injection site like and out of control forest fire. Sweat shone on his skin like tiny stars in the shifting glow of the candles, his heart felt like it was about to explode from the intense rush. Gripping fist fulls of the crimson stain bedsheets Ryo felt himself getting stiff again even though he ached it was the most incredible ache he ever felt. Paruko giggled as she lightly pinched his now very sensitive nipples until they became as erect as his once again weeping dick. He cried and begged so adorably, which only made things all the more fun.

"Oh wow look at you, poor baby, is my special mixture too much for my toy to handle?" She asked, her voiced laced with playful mockery.

"Of course I can Mistress Paruko." Ryo wheezed, trying to remain coherent for how turned on he was, he watched as she un cuffed him as she took his place underneath and pulled him on top of her. He groped her butt and breasts hungrly, as starved as he was to enjoy her assets Paruko was still calling the shots.

"Are you going to start fucking me Ryo?, because I am getting bored here." His mistress asked with a sigh as she brushed a few strands of her red bangs out of the way.

"As you command!" Ryo grinned as he pulled her legs around his waist, ever eager to please his owner Ryo thrust his dripping penis back into her heavenly pussy and started pounding into her with renewed vigor.

"Ahhhh...yes! YES! HARDER RYO!" Paruko commanded as she dug her nails into his back, he felt so amazing as droplets flew off his face and hair with every thrust. His balls spanked her ass as he lifted her legs up, Ryo wanted to get a very nice view of her bobbing tits, she was such an amazing tease. The bed sounded like it was going to collapse as the couple went at it as Paruko's vaginal walls clamped tightly around him as she climaxed, screaming out his name as the molten heat of her sex flooded around him.

Reaching his boiling point Ryo had a powerful orgasm a second time, singing her praises all the while, spilling what felt like a litre of sperm into her body once more. He was so tired that he crumpled on top of her and promptly fell a sleep, Paruko rolled her eyes but let her plaything have his little nap, he had been a very good boy after all.


End file.
